Red
by at.Shy
Summary: Sick and tired of her old life, Chrome leaves it behind and moves to a strange town with even stranger people. Au1896
1. Home and the People that come with it

**AN: **This is my first full AU! KHR fan fiction. Sorry if the characters seem occ as I am taking liberties with them since I am using their 4-5yl! Self. **Sorry for the long wait! Here's the first Chapter, Rewritten, not much has been changed though. I appologize for how long this has taken.**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Khr, Hibari and Chrome would have been together a long time ago…

* * *

**Red**

**Chapter 1: Home and the People that come with it.**

_Red is the color of fire and blood,  
__so it is associated with energy, war, danger,  
strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love._

* * *

Chrome quietly murmured an apology to the sky as she ran for shelter in a nearby cottage. The doors slammed shut as the thin red hooded figure entered the old building, while murmuring another apology to the owner of the home she invaded. Pulling back the crimson red hood that covers her, Chrome loosely combed her fingers through her chest length purple locks, her fingers danced through her hair as she observed her surroundings. To her surprise, the house was abandoned, judging by the conditions of the curtains, furniture and the amount of dust that had settled everywhere in the home. The only sign that the house was once inhabited were the few plates that were still in their racks, collecting more dust. Walking around, Chrome pushed one of the doors open, coughing lightly as a cloud of dust puffs into her face. The room obviously once belonged to a young girl. The walls were a pale cream; a pair of lavender curtains hung on a metal pole above a dirty window. Catching her reflection in the window, Chrome self-consciously brought her hands to the black eye-patch covering her right eye, reminding her of the reason she was out in the forest in the first place.

_**Flashback: **_  
_Chrome, stared blankly at her parents as they argued about their decision regarding her future right in front of her, completely disregarding her and her opinions, not that she could say much anyways. Chrome inwardly sighed; she should be used to it by now. She held back a cringe as her parents continued their arguments._

_"It's your fault for not watching her, now she's damaged. How are we going to get her married off now!"?_

_"How is it my fault? She's seventeen; she should know how to take care of herself! It's her fault for wanting to save that mangy cat. It doesn't matter anyways; the Cordell's agreed to the marriage already, they can't pull out unless they want to lose face."_

_"Still! People will call us bad parents!"_

_"We could use this to our advantage."_

_"How?"_

_"We can say that we raised her to be compassionate so..."_

_"Ahh... I get it, clever, very clever, no wonder I married you..."_

_Chrome ignored the rest of the conversation, opting to quietly get out of her seat, her parents still ignoring her. Making her way down the hall Chrome smiled gently at the maids, who were sending her sad glances. They adored the little girl, she was polite and caring, unlike the other children living in the house. Other than Chrome, the family had two other kids and they where brats, it was a blessing for any of the servants to work under Chrome. You don't work at all._

_Chrome smiled as an elderly lady opened the door to her bedroom. Getting off of her bed, she helped her sit down. Ignoring the protests, Chrome poured the granny tea. Settling down on the seat Chrome continued to smile at her personal maid and only friend._

_Smiling gently back at the young girl, the elderly women's smile slipped off her face as she recalled the rumors she had heard on her way to work. Setting down the tea cup with a soft click, she turned her attention back to the girl._

_"Is it true m'dear? That that horrid banshee you call Mother, marrying you off to that oaf, what's its name...oh he's so horrid I can't even remember his name!"_

_Chrome adored Mrs. Briheart; Mrs. Briheart was the grandmother Chrome always wanted. The two of them were close, allowing Chrome to call her Granny. She always knew how to make Chrome feel better._

_"It's true granny, I will be married by next month."_

_"... But you can't! You're still a child."_

_"Granny, seventeen is hardly a child, but yes, I do not want to marry him."_

_"Come to my house, I'll find a way to get you out of this."_

_The plan did not go very far, one of Chrome's step-sister had overheard the conversation and told her mother. Mrs. Briheart was forced to quit and to never come in contact with Chrome ever again. Mrs. Briheart had managed to give Chrome a present before she left. Inside the package was a red hood, a letter and a new eye-patch. That night Chrome cried as she read the letter._

_Dear Chrome,__  
Since, I have been fired, I am moving back to Vongdon to live with my nephew. In the parcel are a red cape and an eye-patch. If you ever decide to leave or if you need help, come visit me, there will always be a spot for you in my home._

_Love,__  
Granny_

_Early in the morning, Chrome was gone.  
__**End flashback.**_

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Chrome explored the rest of the cottage. The cottage was bigger than a normal one, containing two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Though there wasn't a living room, there was a small kitchen attached to a decent size sitting area. Chrome smiled contentedly, she was going to make this place new home.

* * *

A few months have passed since Chrome started living in Vongdon, with the help of Granny and her nephew; they managed to fix the cottage. The cottage was still the same, minus the dirt and damage. Chrome took a job as an assistant to the local doctor, Lussuria. While Lussuria was eccentric to say the least, he was a good teacher to Chrome. Chrome was well liked in Vongdon, her sweet quiet personality made it hard for people to dislike her, the local fisherman Squallo, while very very loud, had taught Chrome how to set up traps and take care of her hair. The blacksmith and local weapon master Xanxus, while he terrified Chrome, had given her a set of kitchen knives (that never seem to get dull), a pair of silver blades and basic self defense lessons, all while telling her that she needed to learn how to defend herself so she wouldn't be like the useless trash on the street corners (Chrome has no idea what that meant but she took it to heart anyways). The town troublemakers Fran and Bel liked to often drop by with an occasional "gifts" (Chrome wasn't sure what they gave her could be called that) that ranges from various throwing knives and dead animals to random pieces of jewelry that looked like they had been broken off from something valuable.

After a long albeit slow day at work, Chrome decided to stop by Granny's home for a quick visit, only to find that Granny had left town to visit an old friend of hers. Slightly put off, Chrome bids Granny's nephew good-bye and began her trek home. Chrome pulled back her hood as she walks into the Nami-woods. The breeze in the warm summer air calms her as she leisurely makes her way down the path. The filtering sunlight dances on the floor of the forest, the light illuminated and highlighted the foliage and undergrowth of the forest. The coolness of the shade relaxes Chrome's tired body. Shuffling slowly on the path Chrome adjusted the basket she carries. The trip home was peaceful; the only sounds were of the rustling leaves and tweeting of the birds. Quickly reaching the front of her home, Chrome reached out to unlatch her front gate when a soft growling stops her. Quickly glancing around her surroundings, Chrome slipped her hand into the basket, gripping one of her throwing knives lightly. Chrome watched as a huge black wolf emerged from the forest. The wolf was limping, one of its paws was twisted awkwardly and the wolf was also bleeding in several places. Feeling sorry for the poor animal, Chrome took a cautious step towards it. The large animal stiffened as it notices Chrome's approaching figure. Lifting its massive head, the wolf curled its lip back, sending Chrome, what she assumed to be a warning snarl. Slowing down her movements even more, Chrome comes to a halt two feet in front of it. The wolf tilts its head and regards Chrome with a hostile but curious stare, no longer snarling. Sensing that the wolf had calm down enough, Chrome spoke to it in a soft voice, trying to further calm down the wolf and her racing heart. Holding out her hand, Chrome began to walk towards the animal again.

"Shhh... are you okay wolfy. Come here, I won't hurt you..."

A soft growl is the only response Chrome got, slowly reaching back into her basket as to not agitate the creature even more, Chrome searched for a cloth and a bottle of antiseptic. Chrome felt silly, talking to an animal that obviously didn't understand her. This time when Chrome reached out to the wolf, it didn't growl, taking this as a good sign, Chrome poured some antiseptic onto a cloth and brings it closer to the wounds, her hands quivered during the whole process.

"...Please don't bite me; this...this might sting a bit..."

Chrome jumped a bit in surprise when the wolf lets out a growl at the contact, but made no attempt to hurt her. Slowly Chrome repeated the process until all the wounds were clean, checking the wounds once again for any signs of infection and finding none, Chrome reached back into her basket for the bandages and ointment, uncapping the ointment and rubbing it onto the wounds, Chrome wrapped the worse and bigger wounds, as they were more likely to cause problems, using the rest of the gauze she made a makeshift cast for the wolf's injured paw. By the time Chrome finished the sun was setting, Chrome smiled gently at the wolf and stands back to admire her work, the wolf returned her smile with a blank stare, Chrome face flushes as her stomach growled. Standing up, she unlatched her gate and walked inside, suddenly remembering that the wolf might also be hungry, she glanced back at it and blinked in surprise when she saw nothing there but the glinting of a silver ring. Picking it up, she admired the elegance of the design, quickly slipping the ring into her dress pocket she walked back inside oblivious to the pair of grey eyes watching her.

* * *

A black blur barreled through the tall front gates of a huge mansion. Men dressed in black uniforms can be seen rushing from the building and lining up in the mansion's front foyer. One of the men had a particular hairdo. The man's massive column of hair swirled out in front of his face, like a unicorn's horn, the mass of hair managed to stay erect and defy gravity, even through the vivacious bowing he did, the man was holding onto a black robe. Rushing to the wolf, he quickly draped it over the body of a young man standing in its place, tying the robe around the young man; the man with gravity defying hair started to give orders to the other men.

"You please go to the kitchen and get the food ready for Hibari-san...and you get the dining hall ready for the guests. Hurry-up, you don't want him to be angry. Do you?"

The men hustled to do their jobs. Hibari ignored the bustle around him as Kusakabe led him to his room. Hibari's thoughts were on the red hooded girl he had met in the woods. She had piqued his interest, as no one has dared to approach him in his wolf form. He snapped out of his musing when Kusakabe asks him a question.

"Kyouya-san, do you need assistance with your wounds, can I get you anything for them?"

Hibari waved his hand dismissively.

"Herbivore, if you haven't noticed, I am already bandaged."

Kusakabe simply nodded in reply. Though he was curious as to who had helped Hibari, he decided not to ask questions. Giving Hibari a respectful bow, he exited the room and gently closed the door behind him.

Hibari slipped off the black coverlet and placed it on the bench in his bathroom, inspecting the bandages in the mirror; he noted that they need to be changed, un-wrapping the bandages and throwing it into a nearby waste bin, Hibari sank into the warm water of the half-pool size bath tub. The heat from the bath soothed his aching muscle, Hibari washed off the blood and dirt, the caked blood stained the water red, and reminding him again of the girl he met. He recalled her touch, the feel of her soft hands and the sound of her soft voice. It echoed in his mind, the phantom touches triggering a pleasant feeling as he remembered the way she had stroke his fur as she was cleaning his wounds, her scent a soothing vanilla. His eyes darken as he recalled her soft body, subtle curve and erratic breathing as she had leaned against his wolf-form, bandaging his wounds. Growling in frustration at his sudden herbivorous train of thought, Hibari abruptly stood up and threw the nearest object, which happened to be a shampoo bottle, at the wall. The bottle broke at the contact, its contents dripping down the wall and onto the floor with soft plops. Letting out another growl of frustration, he submerged his body into the water to calm himself down. After a few moments, Hibari got out of the large marble bath, walking out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, he grabbed the towel hanging by the door, drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist, entering the huge walk-in closet next to the bathroom; he raised an eye-brow at the clothes that were laid out for him. Shrugging it off, he donned the clothes, and straitens himself out in front of the mirror. Hibari adjusted the dark blue armband on his left arm, buttoning the white trench coat he secured a blue belt around it, the blue standing out against the stark white of the uniform, dusting off his also blue pants for the last time; Hibari fastened in two golden clam cufflinks. Just as he finished, a knock on the door resounded through the room, entering quietly, Kusakabe announces that dinner was ready, pausing slightly, he ponders on how to announce his next words.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and the other are here to...uh... discuss your job..."

He stopped as he sees a feral smirk crosses Hibari's face. He could tell that Hibari was irritated. Hibari smirked as he swiftly exits his room, pulling on the white military cap with the signature Vongola clam on the front; he made his way down the hall and to the dining room, the feral look never left his eyes. The doors of the dining room opened with a loud bang, signaling the beginning of an interesting dinner meeting. Ice grey eyes clashed with hetero-chromic ones.

The atmosphere was thick as the occupants of the room observed the interaction of their two most volatile guardians.

Sawada Tsunayoshi gulps as the two oppressing killing aura of Hibari and Mukuro filled the room, though Tsuna is the leader of the Vongola empire and stronger than both of them, the two of them still scared him more than he would be allowed (by Reborn) to admit. Clearing his throat, he tried to divert their attention from each other.

"So how was your mission Hibari."

Tsuna instantly regretted his decision as Hibari redirects the glare towards him.

"You should know Herbivore, that next time you send me on a mission, make sure you give me CORRECT information..."

"Hiieeeeee!"

"Oi! Watch what you're saying to Jyuudaime!"

"Kufufufu... Are you that pathetic to be unable to defeat those weaklings?"

Hibari twitched at the comment and turned towards Mukuro.

"I wasn't the one who had to sleep with a certain red hair banshee of a fan girl to escape."

Mukuro's expression darkened at he was reminded of the incident. A shudder runs through his body at the memories.

"That was a mistake, that woman, if you could call her that was a mistake. Anyways way don't you tell us why you came back smelling of a woman...no a young girl, her scent is to clean to be that of a women…she's untouched isn't she."

Mukuro's smirk was back on his face as Hibari stiffened at the comment. His glare at Mukuro intensified as his hands drifted towards his weapons.

"Herbivore bastard what scent are you talking about...?"

"Oya Oya, don't tell me you can't smell it. Behind the stink of the alcohol and ointment there is definitely a very female scent."

Now that Mukuro mentioned it, Hibari could smell the faint smell of vanilla coming off of him. Truth to be told, Hibari hadn't noticed it, but he wasn't going to let Mukuro have the satisfaction of knowing that. Glaring at the curious stares of the other members at the table, he lets out an inaudible sigh.

"I met her in the woods; she was the one who bandaged me."

His answer catalysis multiple counts of sputtering and jaw dropping. Though he didn't say it, Hibari had implied that he, that he, THE Hibari Kyouya had let someone, help him. Hibari and help did not go in the same sentence. They all leaned forward, expecting more.

"That is all."

Several disappointed sighs and head thuds echoed around the room. Mukuro pouted in disappointment, sensing that the conversation is over, everyone returned to their meals. Tsuna smiled to himself, thanking Kami that a fight did not break out...he thanked to soon.

Tsuna watched in horror as a slice of pineapple flies in slow motion through the air and lands on Hibari's plate. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why he brought Mukuro in the first place.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods, Chrome hears the distinct sound of an explosion. Shrugging it off as sleep deprivation, Chrome went to sleep, not noticing the amethyst glow of the ring and the soft pattering of rain on her bed of white daises.

* * *

**AN: Well there's the first chapter. Reviews and ****any Criticism are welcomed!**


	2. Rainy Days and Little Children

**AN: I found I have been switching my tenses…again(this is a really bad habit of mine), if you guys notice anything please tell me, re-edited chapter 1 again…It should all be in past tense…I seriously fail… **

**Disclaimer: Me no own KHR, kapeesh?**

* * *

**Red  
Chapter 2: Rainy Days and Little Children**

_Rain is a symbol of cleansing.  
In dreams it is the symbol of cleansing from your troubles and problems.  
Rain can also be seen as the existence of new life_

* * *

Chrome woke to the soft pitter-patter of a dying spring-shower. Stretching slightly, she smiled as she felt the warmth coming from her bedroom window. Gently getting out of bed, Chrome quietly made her way to her bathroom. She took a quick shower, after exiting the shower she made her way to her boudoir and picked up a brush. She combed her mass of tangles and placed the brush back onto the boudoir and picked up the silver ring. The ring was silver, the sliver curled around a bright amethyst gem. Chrome suddenly riffled through her drawer, trying to find one of her ribbons, pulling out a thin purple ribbon, Chrome looped it through the ring and placed the ring as a makeshift necklace around her neck. Chrome pulled on her chocolate brown blouse and high waist crème colored skirt. Turning back to the mirror on her boudoir, Chrome placed her hair into a semi-high pony tail and made her way to the kitchen and prepared her basket for the day.

Chrome brown lace-up boots made light taps as she stepped on some foliage as she made her way to town.

* * *

The soft chirping of a yellow canary woke up a small young boy around the age of three, his silvery hair shone in the morning light. The young boy rubbed his sleep caked amethyst eye, letting out a small yawn; he hugged his stuffed porcupine closer to him as he got out of the bed. He opened his bedroom door, and padded softly to the room next door, inside the room was Hibari Kyouya, fully dressed in his uniform minus the cap and working on a stack of paper. Noticing a new presence in the room, Hibari glanced at Roll.

"Roll, you are up early."

The young boy named Roll nodded, and shuffled closer to Hibari. Hibari picked Roll up and placed him on his lap, he patted the boys' head affectionately. Hibari lets a small smile slip as he watched Roll look up at him.

"Well since you're up, tell Kusakabe to get you dressed, he is going into town today and you may go with him."

Roll nodded and quickly jumped off of Hibari's lap and made his way out the door, not before giving his older brother a kiss on the cheek and soft goodbye. Roll made his way towards Kusakabe's room down the hall, Roll paid no heed to the maids that were whispering to each other and pointing in his direction, he was used to the unwanted attention. Seeing the young boy, Kusakabe smiled and he picked him up.

"Kyo-nii says I can go with you to town today."

"Ahh, if Kyouya said so, I guess it must be okay, lets' get you fed and ready now."

* * *

When Chrome arrived at the clinic she was met with a whirlwind of noise and odd people, the hectic atmosphere of the small health clinic was a stark contrast from the quiet forest. She let out a small squeal as something ran straight into her legs managing to knock her over. Amethyst eyes locked onto each other. Chrome blinked in shock, watching as the little child stood up and start to tear.

"I'm s-sorry!" Chrome squeaked as she righted herself.

"Hic, No I'm sorry,"

Feeling sorry for the child, Chrome gently hugged him. He was just too adorable.

"Shhh, don't cry, its okay. What's your name?"

"Roll...Miss, you smell good…" came the barely audible reply.

Chrome blushed and hugged the child closer to her, smiling at how cute he was. A sudden squeal brought her attention back to the room.

"Chrome-chan~ Come help me with this my dear!"

"Hai Lussuria…"

Lussuria handed Chrome a bucket full of herbs. Glancing curiously back at the doctor, she watched as he danced around some men in black suits. Roll watches Chrome curiously as she works. Placing the herbs onto a scale, she measures out the required dosage that Lussuria had written down. Transferring the items onto a sheet of parchment, she rolled the bundle together and ties a black ribbon around it. Placing it on the counter Chrome called out to Lussuria.

"Lussuria, I'm done."

Turning back to his adorable assistant, Lussuria pinched her cheek. Grabbing the package, he turned back to the men, and hands the package to the man with a pompadour. Thanking the doctor, the man swiftly made his way to Roll, Roll runs towards the man and pulls him closer towards Chrome. Smiling at the younger girl and hiding his chuckle as he saw her face was flushed with embarrassment, Kusakabe introduced himself.

"I see that you have met Roll, my name is Kusakabe Tetsuya, I am sorry if he caused any trouble."

"Ahh…He's not any trouble at all, umm my name is Chrome Dokuro, it's nice to be of acquaintance."

Kusakabe smiled at her polite introduction, she was a step up from other girls he had to deal with for Kyouya, while most of them had been fan-girls, and they were persistent, rude and annoying. He picked Roll up. He thanked Lussuria and Chrome again before heading off. Chrome smiled at the child waving back at her, Chrome gingerly gave a small wave back. Letting out a small sigh, Chrome prepared for another day at work.

* * *

Walking around the town with Roll, Kusakabe was finishing up some errands for Hibari. Kusakabe smiled at the adorable grin on Roll's face. The young boy happily trotted down the street, he was eying the street food in wonder.

"Roll, stay right here, I need to go into that store real quick, then we can go get some food okay?"

"Hai!"

While Roll was patiently waiting for Kusakabe, he spotted a familiar head of purple hair purchasing some fruit at a nearby stall. He made his way out of the seat and to Chrome. Tugging on her skirt he lets out a small smile.

"Hi Chrome-san."

The young boy blushed in embarrassment as she sent him a bright smile.

"Hello Roll, just call me Chrome, kay?"

Chrome looked around for his guardian, no spotting him, Chrome got worried.

"Roll, where is Kusakabe-san?"

Roll looked around, he spotted the bench he was sitting on previously, grabbing Chrome's hand, pulled her to the seat.

"He told me to wait here while he goes into that store."

Roll pointed to the store behind him. Chrome turned towards the store and raised her eye at its name. _Blunt End, _was well known in Vongdon. Known for its shady dealings and its' numerous rich clientele. Chrome turned back to the little boy.

"What is he doing in there?"

"I don't know, he said it was work."

Chrome raised her eyebrows slightly, if Kusakabe had work to do in _Blunt End_, it would either mean that Roll's house hold was rich, or they had immense power. Little did she know, Chrome was spot on. Sitting on the bench with Roll, she lightly played with his hair in a comfortable silence. She giggled as a grumble came from his stomach. Chrome turned back to her bag and pulled out a chocolate éclair, she broke half of it off and gave it to Roll. She nibbled on her piece, hiding another giggle at the wonderment on his face. Roll blushed as Chrome wiped off some cream.

Looking at Chrome shyly through his bangs Roll picked at his shirt, he had never talked to a nice girl before, all the one's at his house(it was actually a huge estate) were mean, the only reason they ever talked to him was to get close to his brother. Other than that, Roll only talked to Kusakabe and Kyouya, sometimes he would talk to Tsuna and the others too but usually they were too busy and he had to play with the other kids. Natsu, Kojirou and Jirou were nice, Kangaryu (Ryuu) was also nice but a bit loud. Uri on the other hand were just plain mean.

Roll was pulled out of his musings by the feeling of a familiar weight on his head. He craned his head towards the person.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes Roll, I'm done."

Roll gave Kusakabe a sheepish smile as he grabbed Chrome's blouse sleeve.

"Can we take her home with us?"

Chrome blushed at the sudden question.

"Umm, I'm not sure that's a good idea Roll."

Kusakabe nodded his head in agreement. Roll pouted. Turning his eyes towards them, Roll let a few tears leak out. He forced his eyes to open wide. Chrome's eyes widened in shock at the puppy face, she tried hard to resist it, and she was successful until his lips started to quiver. Chrome turned towards Kusakabe.

"Ano...If it's alright with you...ahh…I can accompany you guys to your front gate?"

Chrome tilted her head as she finished her question. After thinking about it Kusakabe nodded his consent. What could possible go wrong he thought. Roll let out a small sound of happiness and grabbed Chrome's hand. Kusakabe chuckled at Roll's enthusiasm; it had been awhile since he has seen Roll this comfortable around another person. Maybe it was the weather or maybe it was the girl herself, Kusakabe wasn't sure, but he was sure of one thing, Roll, as innocent as he was, knows how to get what he wants.

* * *

It took the little crowd around thirty minutes to arrive at their destination; Chrome stared at shock at the mansion in front of her. It was huge, the front garden seemed to go on endlessly, and a huge white marble fountain sat in the driveway up to the house. The mansion itself was beautiful, from the jasmine vine climbing up the stone walls to the multiple stained glass windows that sat at the very top. The place looked as if it came from a fairy-tale. Roll continued to pull Chrome through the front gate and to the steps. Roll giggled at Chrome's face when a platoon of men and women lined up to meet them. Behind Roll, Chrome shifted nervously. Kusakabe dismissed the group with a wave of his hand. He showed Chrome to the living room and excused himself to get Roll changed. Chrome examined the room; she ran her finger over the velvet seat cushion of the settee. The room was simple yet ornate. The walls were painted a light beige and its' lower half was lined with dark cherry wood, a giant golden chandelier hung in the middle of the room. The settee was placed in-front of a grand fireplace. There were also a few other chairs placed around the room, a bookshelf was located in the corner of the room, a plush wool rug sat in the middle. Chrome glanced out of one of the rooms many windows , the sky was quickly darkening with storm clouds. She needed to get home soon. Chrome jolted slightly as Roll barged into the room, dressed in a light purple porcupine hoodie and simple white shorts, dragging a stuffed porcupine with him. Chrome walked over to the small boy and hugged him.

"Thank you for inviting me over, but I have to go home now."

Roll's smile dropped at the news, leaving Chrome feeling guilty, she rushed to explain herself.

"Roll, it's going to rain soon and I have to go home before it does."

Roll looked down at his feet. His face screwed up in concentration.

"Then stay! It's going to rain anyways."

Chrome let out an inaudible sigh. She always had a hard time saying no.

"But I have too…"

"Stay."

Another voice interrupted what Chrome was going to stay, quickly turning towards the owner of the voice, Chrome spotted a young man standing at the entrance of the living room. They man had light brown hair that seemed to spike oddly but instead of making him look odd, it added to his looks. Chrome noticed the subtle movements of his muscle as he moved into the room. He looked young, around her age but he moved with power and confidence that it made him slightly intimidating, until he flashed her a bright smile. Chrome blushed from embarrassment from it.

"I can't possibly intrude."

"It's no problem, we have multiple rooms available."

"..But I still can't."

"It's raining anyways." Chrome turned towards the voice of the new intruder. He had a scowl on his face and a cigarette between his lips. Chrome glanced outside the window and sure enough it was pouring. Noticing the distraught look on her face Roll hugged her.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, but please just call me Tsuna. The person next to me is Hayato Gokudera."

"Hello Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, my name is Chrome Dokuro."

Tsuna smiled at the girl before him, she was quiet polite. He glanced at the clock and noticed the time.

"It's almost dinnertime; would you like to shower before we eat?"

Chrome nodded in agreement but shyly looked at her clothes, while she was fine with wearing it, she felt underdressed compared to what Tsuna was wearing. Noticing her discomfort he flashed another smile before pulling her out of the living room.

"Bianchi! Where are you?"

As Tsuna called out the name, a woman dressed in a red gown walked towards them. Chrome jumped in surprise as a gagging noise came from the silver haired man next to her.

"Bianchi, can you help Chrome get ready for dinner, she's Roll's guest."

Nodding her consent, Bianchi offered the shy girl a small smile. As everyone prepared to leave, a small voice once again interrupted them.

"I want to shower with Chrome-neechan."

Everyone blinked at the suffix attached to Chrome's name before what Roll said sunk in, causing everyone minus Bianchi to blush. Tsuna panicked

"Hie! Roll you can't shower with Chrome!"

"Ehh…Why?" Roll tilted his head cutely.

"Because she's a girl and you're a boy!"

"So…?" Roll tilted his head to the other side.

"Oi you brat!"

"Hie! Gokudera-kun, don't yell at him."

Chrome couldn't help but giggle at their antics. Bianchi smirked at the boy's dilemma, while the boys continued to argue Bianchi dragged Chrome away. Pushing her into a spare bedroom, Bianchi went to draw a bath. Chrome placed her basket onto the desk in the room. The bedroom was as big as her cottage. Bianchi left Chrome to her own devices.

After showering, Chrome noticed the dress laid out for her, attached to it was a simple note.

_Wear this for Dinner.  
Your other clothes are being washed.  
-Bianchi_

Chrome puts on the fuchsia colored corset dress over a simple white blouse. After smoothing out the black lace skirt, Chrome tied the ring around her neck. She walked over to her basket and fingered the collapsible silver staff that was recently gifted to her by the troublemakers (They briefly mentioned something about girls and pretty things). Chrome decided to keep the object close to her, just in case, after-all, for all she knew, Chrome could have been walking into a wolf's den (Chrome didn't know how close she was.) she strapped the staff to her right thigh using a garter from Lussuria (who knew his gifts had some use).

Just as Chrome finishes dressing, excited knocking was heard from her door. Making sure the weapon was concealed, she opened the door, Bianchi walked in, followed by an excited Roll.

"I see you've dressed, I have to say, I have great style."

Chrome blushed in embarrassment. Bianchi smirked.

"Dinner is almost ready, I'll let Roll show you down there." With that last comment Bianchi left.

Chrome turned towards Roll.

"Ano…Roll, how many people are going to be at dinner?"

Roll counted off his fingers.

"Umm…fourteen I think!"

Chrome paled slightly at the number. She was okay with one to three people, but fourteen, that was way too much for her. Roll tugged on her hand. Chrome followed Roll to the dining room. They paused at the doors to the dining room, Chrome shook slightly in fear. She gently pushed on the door and it opened.

* * *

_ A child represents innocence,_  
_fragility, and often vulnerability.  
They are the future and renewal for those around them. _

* * *

**End Note:** Hi guys! While this has started out on a light note, as I am loosely basing it off of the original Red Riding Hood, known as _Le Petit__Chaperon__Rouge. (The following is taken from wiki-for continence sake)_

(The story had as its subject an "attractive, well-bred young lady", a village girl of the country being deceived into giving a wolf she encountered the information he needed to find her grandmother's house successfully and eat the old woman while at the same time avoiding being noticed by woodcutters working in the nearby forest. Then he proceeded to lay a trap for the Red Riding Hood. The latter ends up being asked to climb into the bed before being eaten by the wolf, where the story ends. The wolf emerges the victor of the encounter and there is no happy ending.

Charles Perrault explained the 'moral' at the end so that no doubt is left to his intended meaning:

From this story one learns that children, especially young lasses, pretty, courteous and well-bred, do very wrong to listen to strangers, And it is not an unheard thing if the Wolf is thereby provided with his dinner. I say Wolf, for all wolves are not of the same sort; there is one kind with an amenable disposition – neither noisy, nor hateful, nor angry, but tame, obliging and gentle, following the young maids in the streets, even into their homes. Alas! Who does not know that these gentle wolves are of all such creatures the most dangerous!)


	3. Tense Meetings and Awkward Home Invasion

**AN: I am SOSOSOSOSOSO Sorry for the extremely late update. I've been so busy lately that I'm not even home anymore. I know this is a weak excuse but I am truly sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own KHR, kapeesh?**

* * *

**Red  
Chapter 3: Tense Meetings and Awkward Home Invasions**

* * *

_Not all wolves are the same,  
some are kind gentle and tame,  
while others are wild, free and violent._

* * *

Tsuna sat at the large oak dining table, he sweat-dropped as Mukuro casted illusions of pineapples dancing to the samba. Turning to Mukuro, Tsuna sent him a silent warning, to which he ignored. Tsuna silently prayed that Chrome wouldn't be too freaked out with the oddities sitting at the table. Tsuna noted an absence in his Cloud guardian's seat. Either Hibari was fashionably late, or he was going to blow off the whole dinner. Tsuna let out another sigh but quickly straightened as his hyper-intuition kicked in; Chrome was at the door. Tsuna hoped that nothing would go wrong as Chrome opened the door, but with his luck, everything proceeded to go wrong.

As Chrome entered the room, a dancing pineapple hurdled towards her and Roll. The pineapple felt familiar and oddly nostalgic, she distinctly remembered hating it. Chrome pulled Roll behind her and pulled out her rod and smacked through the pineapple in one smooth movement. She didn't even blink in surprise as the pineapple disappeared in thin air, leaving no trace of it behind.

Everyone in the room stared at the petite girl in shock. She seemed to not react at the strange incident that had just happened to her, she even responded with great calm.

Mukuro looked at the girl. She seemed familiar; he noted her long purple hair and amethyst eye. Shock raced through him as recognition settled in. He raced out of his seat.

"Chrome! What are you doing here?"

Chrome blinked at the strange man running towards her until she noticed the odd pineapple hairstyle. As Mukuro reached Chrome, Roll viewed him as a threat and struck him in the leg. Mukuro bent over in pain.

"OUCH! You brat!"

Chrome interrupted Mukuro.

"Mukuro-nii!"

Everyone in the room was rendered into shock at the news, but promptly began to snicker as Mukuro went into big brother mode. Tsuna just slowly shook his head, a sweat drop forming slightly at the scene before him.

"Chrome, what are you doing here? What happened to your eye? I'll find that bastard and kill him! Why are you in Vongdon, how did you get here? How do you even know these bastards? How do…"

Mukuro continued to ramble as Chrome slowly backed away. She stood on her toes as she patted his head, much to the amusement on the guardians. The great sadistic samba master was being petted.

"Mukuro-nii, I've been living here for a few months already…and as for my eye, I hurt it in an accident."

Mukuro noticed the hesitation in her words but decided not to push her. He would find/pry/snoop it out of his adorable little cousin eventually. He dragged her to the seat next to him, smirking. Chrome looked at the people sitting at the table as they introduced themselves. There were so many people though most of them consisted of children. As dinner was served, Mukuro peeked at Chrome from the corner of his eye. She seemed fine, healthier even, since the last time he saw her around a year ago. He was about to turn back to his dinner but silver glint caught his eye. His eye darkened as he recognized the ring.

"Chrome, where did you get that ring?" His voiced echoed through the dining hall. It held a slightly cold timbre to it.

Chrome turned towards him. She lifted the ring from her shirt so everyone could see it better. Chrome stiffened slightly as the tension in the room increased as everyone recognized the ring.

"I found it?"

Chrome tilted her head in curiosity as everyone stiffened.

Tsuna laughed nervously. If Tsuna intuition was correct, that ring belonged to the one and only Hibari Kyouya, and if said owner saw the ring, then Chrome was going to be in BIG trouble. Tsuna knew he wasn't the only one thinking that as he caught the flash of anger across Mukuro's face. For once in his life, Tsuna was glad that Hibari didn't listen to orders.

"What's wrong?"

Tsuna let out another nervous chuckle at Chrome's question. This time, another voice interjected into the conversation.

"Nothing is wrong."

Chrome turned towards a man wearing a fedora. She tilted her head at him. The man gave no other indication of talking. Chrome silently turned back to her meal, occasionally making small talk with Roll and answering the questions of the other members at the table.

* * *

Hibari stalked down the hall of the manor, he was in a foul mood. He, out of all the things he could have done, had lost his ring. His ring. His god damn ring. Without his ring, he had nothing else but his tonfas to fight with, while he usually did not mind, but for some reason out of all missions he went on, in this scenario, his ring would have been a vital key for a swift victory. Hibari was irritated and hungry.

Hibari arrived at the door to the dining room; he could hear the sound of the herbivorous crowd. It served to further sour his already acidic mood. Hibari froze as a familiar smell wafted to his nose. He hid a low groan as the scent of vanilla flowers hit him. His eyes widen slightly in shock as the scent registered in his mind. It was _her_ scent. Hibari paused before pushing the door open, his last fleeting thought before he entered the ensuing chaos was, _what could she be possibly be doing here._

Hibari's face darkened at the sight in front of him. There were way too many people. While they usually had dinner together, the children would eat separately from the adults and the Acrobaleno would eat where they wanted too. Hibari inhaled deeply as occupants of the room immediately quieted down and twenty-two heads turned to stare at him. Before he could pull out his tonfas, Roll had made his way to Hibari. Roll tugged on his brother's hand and dragged him to his seat. The room was eerily quiet, as all eyes were on him. He strove to ignore it as he shoveled food onto his plate. The noise level in the room soon returned to normal.

Hibari chanced a glance at the girl sitting next to his brother. She seemed familiar.

Chrome noticed his eyes on her, and flashed Hibari what she hoped was an un-awkward smile. The black hair official gave her a smirk back. Hibari turned back to his plate his smirk still in place as Chrome averted her eyes, her cheek flushed pink with embarrassment.

Tsuna noted the interaction between the two from across the table. He internally winced, Tsuna knew the look in Hibari's eyes, it was the same look he had when he fights. The look of pure amusement had flash through Hibari's eyes. Tsuna wondered if Hibari has even noticed. Tsuna let out another internal sigh.

"Hibari, this is Chrome. Chrome this is Hibari. She will be staying with us tonight, courtesy of Roll."

Chrome fidgeted in her seat at the new attention.

Roll looked back and forth at his brother and Chrome-nee. As if sensing Chrome's slight discomfort and feeling the urge to help the pretty lady, Roll climbed into her lap, much to the amusement of the occupants of the table. Somehow during the struggle to get onto her lap, Roll managed to dislodge the ring from where Chrome had tucked it into her shirt. Roll stared at the ring, his face screwed up in childlike concentration.

Chrome untied the ribbon from her neck. Hibari recognized the ring; he carefully eyed the girl that wore it.

"Where did you find that ring?"

Chrome glanced sharply at the black haired man; she noticed the undertone of warning in his voice.

"I…found it, in the woods to be exact."

Recognition settled into the mercurial eyed man. She was the girl he had met in the woods. She was the girl that helped him. So somehow during the process in which Chrome had treated him, he had dropped the ring. Before Hibari could make a move to take his ring back, Roll spoke.

"Ano…Chrome-nee, this looks like Kyo-nii's ring."

Chrome stared at the owner of the ring along with the rest of the table. Hibari inclined his head in agreement to Roll's words.

Wordlessly, Chrome handed the ring to Hibari. Her hand brushed the palms of his.

Hibari quickly snatched his hand back. The lingering feeling of her fingers burned. Hibari returned to his meal, ignoring the looks aimed at him.

"Oya, Oya. You are being quite rude to my cute little Chrome. No thank you, you impolite child."

Hibari tightened his hand around his fork. His knuckles turning white in the process. A surge of jealousy rushed through him, _Chrome_ _was his._ Hibari froze slightly at his thoughts before chucking the fork at Mukuro's head.

Mukuro dodged the projectile and proceeded to grab a soup spoon to hurdle back at Hibari. Thus the Vongola household was nicknamed by the people of Vongdon, as the House of Flying Utensils.

* * *

Chrome laid on the soft California king bed. Her thoughts drifted in and out of the events that happened today. The quiet patter of rain could be heard from the balcony. The dark room was illuminated periodically by flashes of lightning and thunder.

Chrome sat up in bed. Her ears perked as she heard a sound coming from the hall. She smoothed her white nightdress; her socked feet made no noise as she stepped into the hallway. She walked towards the source of the sound and peeked into the room.

Roll was sitting on his bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Feeling sorry for the child, Chrome walked into the room, earning a small sound of surprise coming from him, before he curled into a ball. Chrome approached him slowly, before reaching out to pat his head.

Roll lifted his head, before attaching himself to Chrome. His whimpers muffled by her clothes.

"Roll, do you want to sleep with me?"

Roll stared at Chrome before nodding vigorously. Before the two could leave though, a small file of children streamed into the room. Each of them clutching at the other's hand and wearing animal pajamas.

"Can we sleep with you too?" A white haired boy asked. Chrome noted that his eyes seemed to glow in the dark, along with the eyes of the other children.

Chrome led them to her room and watched as they made themselves comfortable on her bed. Chrome sighed slightly; there wasn't enough room for her on the bed. Shrugging it off, Chrome walked into the closet to pull out an extra futon. She only managed to find it before she was pulled by a little hand. Looking down, Chrome saw a mop of orange hair and orange eyes staring up at her. He tugged at her hand again.

"We want _you_ to sleep with us." He stumbled out.

Chrome patted his head and followed him out of the closet. The children were perched on the bed staring at her.

Chrome got into bed with them deciding to let them fall asleep first before pulling out the futon for her.

The children curled around Chrome. Roll curling up against her. Quickly after the children fell asleep, exhausted from crying. The warmth from their bodies lulled Chrome to bed. A brief thought passed through her mind before she drifted off.

_Ahh…I have to work tomorrow._

* * *

Hibari fingered his ring. A pensive look on his usually blank face. There was something off about the ring but it was definitely his ring. He placed it on his night stand, leaving it to research tomorrow.

His thoughts drifted toward the girl that found it. He frowned slightly as he recalls the feeling of jealousy and the feeling of immense relief when he found out Mukuro was her cousin. It was odd; he wasn't supposed to feel this way. He barely knew the girl. He barely knew his own feelings. He had locked them away for so long it was a wonder he could still feel them. He couldn't help but be drawn the purple haired girl. She was an oddity, a puzzle, and he had always like figuring things out. She was interesting

Hibari huffed in frustration. Feelings he summarized were herbivorous, they did nothing but cause trouble.

* * *

Lussuria paced inside his medical clinic. It was ten in the morning and Chrome wasn't even there yet. This worried the usually preppy man/woman. Chrome was never late, she was usually _early_. It wasn't like her to not show up either. That girl showed up even when she was sick with the flu. Lussuria let out another impatient sigh. He had sent Bel and Fran to go check up on Chrome and they should have been back by now. The clink of the doorbell alerted Lussuria.

"Ushishishi, the _princessa_ is not at home."

"Her house was locked too; she didn't come home last night."

Lussuria bit his bottom lips in frustration, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. Lussuria paced back and forth some more before closing down the clinic.

"Boys, we're going to see Xanxus. Bel go get Squallo, Fran go get Mammon. We have our princess to find."

Xanxus stared at the motley group before him. His face set in its ever present scowl.

"So you trashes are telling me, that brat is missing?" Multiple head nodded in agreement.

"VOI! She didn't come by to pick up her fish this morning."

"Mou…she didn't come by to help clean up for free."

Xanxus eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Well find her." Xanxus ordered. His command was met with blank stares. Lussuria was the one to break the silence.

"Boss…she was last seen going into…the castle."

Xanxus face darkened. He smashed his fist into the table, splitting it cleanly in half.

"Trashes go get your weapons; we're going to pay those idiots a visit."

He strode past them and grabbed his guns. He shot one last glare to his team before striding out the door.

* * *

Tsuna sat at the dining table. Happily eating the pancakes that were prepared for today's breakfast. It was such a peaceful morning. The arrival of one of the security guard put a damper in Tsuna's mood.

"Boss, the Varia are coming." The guard managed to utter those words before proceeding to faint.

Tsuna groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_It was such a storm._

* * *

**END NOTE: On a side note, please check out my other story, Intoxicated and tell me how you feel about it. Sorry for the lack of 1896 interactions.**

**And on another note as an apology for being late, I'll be posting my mini-one shot series featuring ALL96 and another story I started. Please look forward to it!**

**Please review!**


	4. Awkward Situations and Greeneyed Monster

**AN: I'm so so so so so sorry for this super late update. My computer crashed and I lost most of my recent files, this chapter and Intoxicated's chapter 2 included. I'm in the process of writing Intoxicated…but I'm really unhappy about how ooc they are…so I might scrap it…**

**UPDATE: Chapter has been semi-betaed and a few lines that had been missing were added. Also proofed read it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned KHR...Chrome would be kicking ass...and not half dead. Q-Q**

**Red  
Chapter 4: Awkward Situations and Green-eyed Monsters  
**

* * *

_Little touches here and there,  
__Glances from across the room,  
__They played a game whos only players where them._

* * *

Xanxus stared at the building he detested the most, the building that currently housed the Vongola family and the current heir to Vongdon. The man, no boy who took everything from him. He had a hard time believing that the man he considered his father, had picked a boy no older than seventeen to take over the kingdom. To think that this same boy, had kidnapped a young girl. The brat didn't deserve the kingdom at all.

He reloaded his gun and aimed it at another approaching group of guards. He let out a maniacal peel of laughter before unloading the whole round on the unfortunate guards. Squallo raised an eye-brow at his boss's antics.

"Voi, you shitty boss, are you here to save the girl or revenge?"

Xanxus leveled his team a glare.

"Both, so move your fucking asses."

* * *

Falling plaster and the loud rattling of bullets woke Chrome up. Glancing quickly around the room, she froze slightly as the doorknob to her room started to jiggle. Pulling herself away from the children and covering them with a blanket, she quickly ran to her basket and grabbed some of her knives; she glanced at her staff deciding to place it in her garter.

Chrome stood next to the door, her back flat against it, cold sweat dripped down her face as she steadied her breath. As the door slammed open, Chrome turned around and aimed a knee the intruder, hitting him in the stomach. Using her weight, she pinned the man beneath her and held one of her knife to his throat. Violet eye clashed with molten silver ones.

Hibari stared at the girl above him; shock quickly flittered through his hide before hiding behind a mask of annoyance. She had managed to catch him off guard and that unnerved him, she had seemed fragile, like a doll, but judging from the recent incident, Hibari noted that she had a bite.

Using his height and weight against her, Hibari reversed their position. Pining down Chrome's leg with his own, he used his hands to immobilize hers while flicking the knife away harmlessly. Amusement flashed through his eyes as a blooming blush formed on her face as she recognized who he was.

The amusement quickly died as he took in her scent, the intoxicating mix of vanilla and violets swam around him, setting him on edge. The scent was barely there, but noticeable but at the same time not overwhelming. He let his eyes wander her body; the white nightgown did nothing to cover her shoulders and during their brief scuffle had ridden up her legs revealing smooth milky thighs.

Chrome averted her eyes from his face in embarrassment. She stared at everything but him.

Hibari adjusted his hands so that one of them was free. He cupped her cheek before running his fingers down her face, his eyes on her the whole time. He smirked in feral pride as he made her squeak in embarrassment.

Chrome stared at him in shock, she squirmed in his grasp but it only furthered his grip on her hand. She glanced back up to him, only to notice that his eyes seem to glow, she tilted her head curiously to the side, unknowingly baring her neck to him.

Hibari's fingers absently trailed down her neck before resting on her pulse. Unconsciously he moved his head closer to her pulse, his mouth open to bite.

A loud explosion next to them broke them out of their trance.

"Voi! Brat where are you?"

Chrome recognized the voice immediately.

"S-Squallo-san?" Chrome gasped.

Squallo turned towards the voice. Only to stop in shock.

"VOI! What do you think you're doing? Get off of her!" Squallo's voice bounced off the wall of the mansion attracting the occupants fighting on the other side of the hole in the wall. They rushed to the scene.

Hibari quickly got off Chrome, his aura emitted deadly waves at the distractions. He paused slightly at his train of thought, it surprised him that he had _enjoyed_ the small moment he just had. He had been moving by pure instinct and he didn't like it. He hadn't control himself, he didn't want to control himself at _that_ moment. Frustrated by his new revelation he quickly dusted himself off before turning and walking away, only to be stopped as multiple little eyes stared up at him. Tasting blood in his mouth, Hibari belatedly noticed that his fangs had come out and had poked his cheek. He rubbed his jaw in thought, that had never happened to him before. He frowned at the purple hair girl, ever since she showed up, everything had been different.

Roll stared up at his older brother; he took a glance at the damage and the new people. Edging closer to Hibari, Roll latched onto his pants.

"Kyouya-nii, what's going on?"

Hibari just patted Roll's head, opting not to reply. His fang had shrunk but it was still visible and with other guests there, he wasn't going to risk the chance of showing them. There was a moment of silence as the children filed out of Chrome's room and went to their respective family members. Xanxus was the first to break the silence.

"Trash, how dare you kidnap the girl?"

"Hie! I didn't kidnap her!"

"Lies you scum, why else would she be at your house?" He pointed his gun at Tsuna. Gokudera stood protectively in front of his boss, while the rest of the guardians prepared to fight.

"Jyuudaime didn't kidnap anyone."

Chromes small protesting voice was drowned out by the squabbling men. Frustration swelled inside her as they continue to ignore her and started to fight.

The children ran to Chrome as fists, bullets, tonfas, pineapple, dynamites and swords began to fly. Chrome looked on in exasperation before sighing. Natsu approached Chrome and tugged on her hand until she was leveled with him. The young boy blushed as Chrome shot him a kind smile.

"Uh…ahhh…W-we're hungry…" Natsu leaned into her touch as Chrome patted his soft orange hair.

Taking Chrome by the hand, Chrome let Natsu lead her to the kitchen, the other children padded behind them.

Walking down the hall, down another flight of stairs and across the front foyer, the little group finally reached the kitchen. Peeking inside, Chrome noted that the kitchen was empty the cooks must have left when the fights had broke out.

The seven of them walked into the spacious kitchen. As Chrome seated them at the counter, she noted that each child had a distinct look, the white haired boy from last night, Uri, was attached to Natsu. His white hair was actually an off crème color and his eyes were a striking red. On the other side of Natsu was the twins Kojirou and Jirou, each of them sporting identical blue streaks through their hair but that was their only similarity. Ryu on the other hand was the only girl in the group, her orange-red hair fell to her mid back and a few scars decorated her boy. Chrome decided not to question it.

The children stared back at Chrome who looked at them in curiosity.

"So… What do you guys want to eat?"

A chorus of voices was her answer. Sweat dropping slightly, Chrome walked to the fridge to see what supplies she had. Pulling out the bowl of ground beef, eggs and potatoes, Chrome decided to make croquettes.

The children watched in awe as Chrome cooked. Their tiny mouths watered slightly as the smell of food wafted through the air. They couldn't wait to try it.

As Chrome waited for the croquettes to cool down, she poured each of them a glass of milk. Wrapping the croquette in paper and passing it out to them. Chrome couldn't help but giggle at the look of wonderment on their faces.

"Chrome-nee, these are really good." Surprise laced Roll's voice, he never had these before. The other children nodded their head vigorously in agreement.

"But what are they though?" Uri chimed in.

"They're croquettes, you can find them everywhere in the market of Vongdon. You guys never had them before?"

Natsu was the one to reply.

"The cooks…only cook…umm…" Natsu glanced at his "siblings" for help.

"They only cook "High class food"." Chrome quickly indentified that the voice belong to Jirou, his brother nodded in agreement. Chrome frowned slightly at the words. Shaking it off Chrome smiled at them.

"So who wants seconds?"

Seven little hands shot up in the air. Chrome giggled at their antics, they were just so cute.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he assessed the damage caused by his guardians and the Varia. It was going to cost so much for the repairs, inwardly he cried over the amount of paperwork he was going to need to do. Tsuna flushed as his grumbling stomach attracted to attention of everyone sprawled in the room. They had long since run out of ammo and energy to fight, all of them hungry.

Tsuna sniffed the air as he smelled something mouth watering approaching the room. As Natsu ran through the hole in the wall and to his side, he noticed the source of the smell. Chrome and Ryu were holding what seemed to be a basket of croquettes and a pitcher of lemonade.

Tsuna's blush darkened as Chrome giggled as his stomach let out another protesting growl. Chrome walked over to him, and handed him a wrapped croquette, accepting it with a smile, he took a bite of it and went to heaven. Tsuna stared at the food in his hand, it was really really good. Tsuna continued to watch as Chrome continued to distribute the food. She stopped at the Varia, giving them a small frown which they returned with sheepish looks and scowls.

Hibari watched as Chrome interacted with everyone. He watched as she moved about, handing out food with a smile, in the aftermath of the room, she looked like a saint, aiding the wounded. He mentally bit himself for his herbivorous thoughts. He frowned as he watched her interact with the Varia; it was with a familiarity that shocked him. The Varia was known for being ruthless and with the loss of the rights to Vongdon, they were nothing more than commoners, they trusted no one. His stomach churned as he watched Chrome tie back Squallo's hair, their familiarity with her irked him.

Chrome walked to Hibari, a blush blooming on her face as she recalled their incident in the hallway just a few hours earlier. Stopping in front of the man, Chrome rummaged through the basket.

"Ano…I ran out of ingredients to make c-croquettes but… Roll told me that you like hamburgers, so I made that instead. I-I'm s-sorry about earlier too." Chrome bowed as she finished her sentence.

Hibari stared at the blushing girl in front of him. She had nothing to apologize for; he was the one who pretty much assaulted her in the hall. Not that he was going to apologize. Taking the hamburger from her, he stared as she ran to where the children were.

He un-wrapped the hamburger from its plastic wraps and took a bite of it. It was good. As he continued to eat, the unpleasant feeling in his stomach decreased until it was ignorable. He didn't know why but it pleased him greatly that she had made something different, _just for him._

Across the room, Tsuna and Mukuro watched what had just transpired, one with curiousity and the other with anger, both knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

"_As doubtful thoughts, and rash-embraced despair,__  
__And shuddering fear, and green-eyed jealousy! O love…"-The Merchant of Venice._

* * *

**End note: Thank you guys for reading this chapter. Please leave a review! I'll be uploading another fic..(I know I know, i should finish my other ones first) but the new ones are stuck in my head and I need to put them somewhere. Again I apologize for the late update.**


	5. I'm Sorry

AN:

Hey guys, Shy here, I'm sorry to tell you guys but I have fallen off the KHR fandom boat. All my KHR stories are on Hiatus until I climb back aboard. I can not force myself to write something I don't like. It'll just end up being horrible. I apologize to all those who were looking forward to updates.

-Shy


End file.
